Por Ella
by twilighter.cullen
Summary: Traducción de For Her por Subtlynice / Edward ha tomado una decision, luego de tres dias de dolorosa preparación debe llevarla a cabo. Debe decir adios a la única mujer que va a amar y renunciar a su felicidad por su seguridad. Luna Nueva Cap 3 Edward POV


Una cosa antes de empezar, si quieren meterse bien en la historia, escuchen Frozen de Within Temptation

Créanme...la atmósfera que se forma impresiona...mucho.

**si la quieren escuchar online entren a goear punto com  
**

* * *

**Por Ella**

No tuve opción la primera vez que morí, o era una eternidad en esta media-vida, o una lenta, dolorosa muerte producto de la Influenza Española quemando mi cuerpo.

Al final, no fui yo quien decidió.

La segunda vez que morí, tuve una opción. Era ella o yo. Me escogí. Destruí mi vida por la humanidad de Bella.

_Por ella._

"Vamos a dar un paseo" le exigí, manteniendo mi voz en el bajo, imperturbable tono que había practicado por semanas.

Ella no respondió, pero aceptó mi mano y disfruté por última vez, la sensación de su cálida, suave piel debajo de las mías, muertas y heladas. Ella caminó lentamente, tropezando un poco mientras la empujaba. Deseé poder ser más gentil, pero quería que se apresurara. Quería terminar con esto. Un corte limpio. Una simple apuñalada a mi corazón.

Después de unos segundos me rendí. Quería que estuviera en camino a la casa de Charlie de todos modos, me dije. Por supuesto, esa no era la verdadera razón para parar. No, la real razón era que no era capaz de avanzar un paso más, sabiendo todo el tiempo que cuando nuestra conversación terminara me iría solo.

El plan era simple: Pégate a la verdad. Se honesto, No dejes que vea lo difícil que esto es para ti. Este era el mantra que repetía en mi cabeza cuando me detuve y me recosté en un árbol en las afueras del bosque. Pensar en qué hacer en este ángulo me impedía pensar en el dolor. Tenía un papel que interpretar. No podía dejar que mi amor por ella se pusiera en medio, Se merecía algo mucho mejor que eso.

"Esta bien, hablemos" Dijo en un duro y expectante tono, con un dejo de su adorable furia taimada. Traté de no pensar en el hecho de que se estaba dirigiendo a mi esta vez. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero me encontré inhalando su lasciva esencia en cambio, quemando mis pulmones por última vez.

"Bella, nos vamos" dije, con su fragancia en mis labios. Esas tres palabras eran lo único que podía manejar en el momento. Me maldije internamente por decirlo así como así.

"¿Por qué ahora? Otro año..."

"Bella, ha llegado el momento" le dije rápidamente, interrumpiéndola antes de que sus protestas influyeran en mi decisión. Pero, no parecía estar protestando... ¿Es que ella había pensado en que acabaríamos así? ¿O realmente yo no le importaba tanto como ella a mí?

No importaba. A pesar de sus sentimientos, aún sabía que la amaba. Y realmente, ¿No era mejor de esa forma? ¿Sería capaz de superarlo más rápido si realmente no me amara de ningún modo?

Intenté convencerme de eso. Aunque igual dolía.

"De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? " Continué, asegurando que mi cara permanecía impasible y mis palabras indiferentes "Carlisle apenas puede pasar por treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar"

_A pesar del hecho que te amo. A pesar del hecho que sólo me voy de Forks para liberarte de esta media-vida. Para protegerte._

Algo cambió en sus ojos mientras hablaba. Su furia taimada y determinación se esfumaron. Lo que las reemplazó eran dos emociones que no quería ver en la cara de mi Bella: Angustia y Miedo.

"Cuando dices _nosotros_..." susurró, la angustia filtrándose en su baja voz. Me tomó toda mi fuerza el no buscar por ella en ese momento...

"Me refiero a mi y a mi familia" dije lentamente

Ella sacudió su cabeza en negación. Me percaté que me había malentendido –Pensó que estaba sugiriendo que viniera conmigo. Por primera vez no me dí vueltas intentando comprender su extraño proceso mental. Simplemente la miré con la misma fachada. Deseando que lo que ella había pensado fuera cierto, dejando a mis ojos beber cada milímetro de su piel...

"Está bien" dijo tímidamente "Voy contigo"

_Por favor. Por favor ven conmigo_

"No puedes, Bella" sacudí mi cabeza, manteniendo mi mirada en su rostro, memorizándolo "El lugar donde vamos...no es apropiado para ti"

"El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés"

_Desearía eso_

"No te convengo Bella" le dije sinceramente

"No seas ridículo" Protestó, como sabía que haría "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"

"Mi mundo no es para ti" le respondí. Pégate a la verdad. Se honesto, No dejes que vea lo difícil que esto es para ti.

"¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada! Imploró, su hermoso rostro estrangulándose en una insoportable miseria. Tenía que recordarme el no tocarla, consolarla. Hablar calmadamente mientras respondía.

"Tienes razón. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar"

"¡No!" ella gritó "¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa Edward ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡Ya es tuya!"

Oh, si ella supiera. Si ella supiera lo cerca que estaba a acceder. A aceptar su oferta y arrebatarle su alma por siempre. Nunca podía negarme cuando ella me rogaba de esa forma.

Pero ella no estaba suplicando por si misma. Ella nunca lo hacía. Estaba rogando por algo que yo deseaba. Y no iba a ceder por mis egoístas deseos.

_Por ella_ me recordé

Sí, era por ella que estaba en ese bosque, mi cara en una negra y muerta máscara. Por ella había mandado a toda mi familia lejos de Forks. Por ella mentiría. Por ella cometería el peor tipo de blasfemia posible.

"Bella, no quiero que me acompañes"

Era por ella que le dije que no la amaba.

"¿Tú...no...me quieres?"

"No"

Un corte limpio. Una simple apuñalada. Eso es de lo que me había convencido. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? ¿Cómo una herida se había transformado en un frenesí punzante, en una tortura de la que no podía escapar?

"Bien, eso cambia las cosas" dijo tranquilamente

No podía verla más a los ojos. No podía soportar escuchar su voz tan calma, tan sosegada, después de haberle dicho algo tan absurdamente falso.

No podía tolerar oírla hablar tan racionalmente después de decirle que no la amaba. ¿Me hacía un monstruo, el querer que sufriera después de negarle mi amor? Sí, si lo hacía. Otra razón por la cual ella merecía alguien mucho mejor.

Tranquilízate. No dejes que vea lo difícil que es para ti.

"Por supuesto, siempre te amaré," comencé e intenté revertir mis palabras que en un momento estúpido pronuncié "En cierto modo" agregué precipitadamente esperando que no notara mi flaqueo. Y esperando que sí lo hiciera. Esperando que se diera cuenta que mentía y me rogara que me quedara "Pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque estoy..."_tan enamorado de ti que te estoy dejando ir_ "_Cansado_ de intentar ser lo que no soy, Bella. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y, lo siento mucho"

Y lo sentía. Tan, tan arrepentido. Si solo me hubiera ido antes, esa primera noche en su habitación cuando me di cuenta de que la amaba. Cuando me percaté de que debía dejarla. Si sólo me hubiera ido antes de que también me amara.

"No" dijo Bella en un potente susurro "No hagas esto"

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya lo había hecho.

"No me convienes Bella" Mentí, con las palabras cortándome la boca del estómago. Si tan sólo supiera lo perfecta que era para mí, en todo sentido. Como había transformado mi sombría existencia. Cómo mi mundo sería completamente vacío, que no valdrá la pena una vez que no esté.

Apreté mis dientes, tragándome las palabras que amenazaban con salir de mi boca.

_¡Bella!_ Quería gritar _Bella te amo, por favor no me dejes ir_

_... Por favor no me dejes..._

"Si...eso es lo que quieres"

_¡NO!_

Sabía que esa sería la única palabra que podría pronunciar si abría la boca. Así que me limité a asentir. Un movimiento de cabeza, que me había hecho morir. Desde ese momento, no estaba realmente vivo. Era una sombra de lo que había sido en presencia de ella.

Bella me había revivido. Tantas décadas después de que mi corazón había parado de latir, y comenzó a palpitar de nuevo, empezó a despertar.

Ahora con ese asentimiento, había sido silenciado. Frío, muerto y desconsolado. Me pregunto si el dolor pararía cuando no pudiera verla. ¿Cómo podía creerme? ¿Cómo ella podía permitir que esto pasara?

_Ruega, Bella, ruega, por favor. Nunca podría negarme si lo hicieras._

No podía moverme, mi cuerpo estaba insensible. A través del confuso sufrimiento de mi corazón, me di cuenta de que había algo más que tenía que hacer antes de desmoronarme completamente.

"Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado"

Tenía que seguir observándola. Esta podría ser la última vez que viera su cara, el rostro de mi salvación.

No. No_ podría_ ser. Sería.

Su cara estaba retorcida, notándose tan destrozada como la mía se vería si pudiera mostrar mis emociones. Cómo quería tocar su piel, acariciar su frente...besarla para despedirme apropiadamente.

Cuando hablé, ella alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos. La humedad escapando de ellos no podía ocultar la hermosa profundidad chocolate en ellos, y, por un momento, me permití ser esas lágrimas, me ahogué en sus ojos, dejé que me inundaran, apagaran el fuego que ardía en mi interior.

Ella lo supo, puedo notarlo. Había flaqueado, le había dejado ver, por una infinita fracción de segundo, cuanto dolor que me estaba causando.

Rápidamente recompuse mi rostro detrás de la máscara, esperando por su respuesta.

"Lo que quieras" dijo casi sin voz.

¿Lo que quiera? _Ven conmigo Bella, sálvame de mi mismo, te lo ruego._

"No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?" le ordené. Mi lado egoísta esperaba que lo hiciera. Esperaba que entendiera que se lo estaba pidiendo solamente porque es mi mundo, porque aún la amaba, porque si permitiera que se hiciera daño, entonces realmente merecía el padecimiento al que me estaba sometiendo al abandonarla.

Ella asintió. Eso me dio una esperanza; podía ver en sus ojos que realmente lo haría._ Dios, esos ojos._.. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir un día siquiera sin ellos?

No podría sobrevivir. Lo sabía. Pero mi dolor no importaba, mientras estuviera a salvo. Pensando sólo en su seguridad, me compuse de nuevo.

"Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto" Mentí

_Estoy pensando en mi mismo Bella, egoístamente, haciendo lo que me produzca cierta satisfacción, como siempre._

"Te necesita y has de cuidarte por él"

_Te necesito, cuídate por mí._

"Lo haré" musitó, asintiendo otra vez. La verdad estaba de nuevo en sus ojos. Sabía que cumpliría su promesa. _Podría morir ahora_...Podría hacerle una promesa a cambio, una que ciertamente me mataría cumplir. Pero lo haría.

_Por Ella._

"Te haré una promesa a cambio" Comencé, tan lento como me era posible, sólo para estar más tiempo a su lado "Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido"

Por ella, me recordé por milésima vez como el dolor amenazaba con dominarme con mis últimas palabras. No quería que me olvidara, quería que me recordara, que me deseara siempre.

_Por favor, Bella, por favor. Has que me quede, Suplícame otra vez. Rompe mis barreras y hazme decir la verdad. Apégame a ti, reconfórtame. Abrázame._

Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Y deseé simplemente hacerlo, Abrazarla. Sujetarla. Pero sus pulsaciones se estaban acelerando desde mis últimas palabras, e hice un esfuerzo por mantenerme lejos, una vez más. Necesitaba confortarla con palabras, no con acciones. Recordarle lo afortunada que era –Ella podría olvidarme fácilmente, ella podía avanzar. Ella podría vivir.

"No te preocupes. Eres humana, tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes el tiempo les cura todas las heridas"

"¿Y tus recuerdos?" dijo con voz estrangulada.

"Bueno,"_ Mis recuerdos me volverán loco de necesidad_ "Yo no olvidaré, pero los de _mi_ clase...nos distraemos con suma facilidad"

Sonreí irónicamente ante mis propias palabras. Si, usualmente éramos _muy_ fáciles de distraer. Tanto que pensar con todo ese espacio en la mente. Pero incluso con eso, ¿Podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella? Lo dudo. Parecía ser que este cerebro de una pista era otra parte de humanidad que ella me había –inconscientemente – enseñado.

Me alejé de ella. No podría resistir mucho más, sabía que si me quedaba todo fallaría.

Y aún así, mientras más me quedaba, más _deseaba_ que eso sucediera.

"Supongo que eso es todo" agregué, deseando poder decirle algo más. Como el hecho de que la amaba. Como que haría lo que fuera para protegerla de viles criaturas como James o Victoria, antes de esconderme en cualquier lugar, para inundarme en mis memorias.

"No te molestaremos más"

Algo apareció en sus ojos – si era posible, su desesperación pareció calar más hondo, y la mía con la de ella.

"Alice no va a volver" dijo en un murmuro, y sus palabras fueron otra acribillada a mi corazón. Si no hubiera estado observando sus labios con tanto ímpetu, no la habría escuchado.

"No" pronuncié pasivamente, despreciablemente feliz de tener una excusa de quedarme por otros preciados segundos más, aunque mi corazón estaba explotando "Todos se han ido, me he quedado atrás para decirte adiós"

"¿Alice se ha ido?" dijo en un hilo de voz. Hiriendo más mi mutilado interior. Alice quería a Bella también, Bella quería a Alice. Más sufrimiento por mi causa. Continuaba desgarrando a las personas que amaba.

"Ella quería despedirse," le dije, merecía al menos, saber que a uno de nosotros le importaba "Pero la convencí de que un corte limpio sería mejor para ambas"

Miré por un largo tiempo su exquisito rostro, y tuve que resistir el impulso de ir a Volterra ahora y rogar por mi muerte. Su hermoso rostro colapsaba en tal agonía que me resultaba inaguantable, y el saber que yo lo había provocado lo hacía terriblemente tortuoso. Sabía que cada segundo de mi existencia esta imagen me atormentaría. Incluso si me las arreglaba para sobrevivir sin ella, el recuerdo de nuestra separación me trastornaría. No podía retrasarlo más, tenía que irme. _Ahora_. Me concentré una vez más en sus ojos, su calidez, sus latidos. Quemaría todos esos detalles de mi mente si eso me volviera loco, podría recordar a esta chica – la única en el mundo, la única en la existencia que significará algo para mi. Sabía que su recuerdo me haría entrar en razón.

"Adiós Bella"

_Adiós mi amor. Te amo, siempre. Para siempre. Nunca te olvidaré. Y cuando mueras haré lo posible por seguirte, no importa lo imposible que sea que una abominable criatura como yo pueda llegar a un ángel como tú en el cielo._

"Espera" dijo, extendiéndome sus brazos.

Vi el gesto como una invitación. Ella me estaba dejando volver, volver a sus brazos de cielo. No había San Pedro, no habían puertas, sólo los tibios brazos de Bella, cariñosos y confiables.

¿Podría hacerlo - Aceptar el cielo - Cuándo sabía que pertenecía al más profundo infierno?

Dí una última zancada hacia ella y bajé sus brazos a sus costados. Cerrando las puertas. Negándome el cielo que me ofrecía por una última vez.

Besé su frente suavemente. Donde permanecía su cautivante mente muda. Recé porque me olvidara lo suficientemente pronto para que rehiciera su vida.

"Cuídate mucho" me las arreglé para decir, respirando su esencia una vez más.

Y corrí. Corrí del cielo y volví al infierno, donde pertenecía.

* * *

**Hola!!** acá volví con una nueva traducción de la genial Subtlynice...

Esta historia me hace llorar...De hecho, casi lloré al traducirla...xD

Por si es que les queda alguna duda: Nada me pertenece, lamentablemente Edward le pertenece a mi amada Stephenie Meyer y esta historia es de Lucy, una maravillosa escritora que me sorprende que tenga dieciséis. O.O

La historia original está en ese .net/s/4581202/1/For_Her

y la página de la autora acá: .net/u/1483197/Subtlynice

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la historia Horarios (timetables) y la agregaron a favoritos y tomaron su tiempo para mandar reviews, de verdad, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sentir sus comentarios, que a todo esto todos llegaron a Lucy.

acá el link por si se animan: .net/s/4624705/1/

Ok mil gracias por leer...

Los reviews me hacen TAN TAN FELIZ! (cofcof...manipuladora...cofcof)

Besos

bye!

**N**_ata_


End file.
